


若醒若醉 2

by KNight_e



Series: 若醒若醉 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNight_e/pseuds/KNight_e
Summary: *ABO 尽量有车（其实我只是喜欢信息素这个设定而已🙉）*私设omega可以手术去除永久标记*赫海 83 圭云随机出现*ooc预警！*卑微高三党随缘更文💩*祝食用愉快💛
Series: 若醒若醉 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568839
Kudos: 5





	若醒若醉 2

自从扬言要做个（假）alpha以后，李东海就迷上了举铁。金希澈看着自家弟弟身上的肌肉慢慢鼓起来，再看看自家弟弟人畜无害的一张脸，内心瞬间感慨万千。自己和金钟云几年来又当爹又当爸，现在突然有了种儿子大了管不了了的感觉。

最近的应酬越来越多，要见的人越来越杂，金希澈看着助理给自己安排的密密麻麻的日程表，深感自己忙不过来，他又不敢让金钟云一个人去应付，即使是两个人都出面的情况，他也一直帮金钟云挡酒。

金钟云其实一直不愿意让金希澈这么累，自己也不是那种弱不禁风的omega，想当初自己出去约架的时候还是被别人一口一个“云哥”叫过来的。

不过现在，当初的黑道大佬金钟云正扛着喝醉的哥哥往房间里送。金希澈从来不让佣人进自己房间，苦了金钟云闻着金希澈一身的酒味混着他自己的烟草味，还要听他嘴里滔滔不绝。

“云啊，哥告诉你啊，哥当初那...”

“是是是对对对...哥你最***牛*了......！！东海！东海东海快来！把你希澈哥弄进去！”

迎面碰上从健身房回来大汗淋漓的李东海，金钟云仿佛看到了救星。李东海连忙三步并作两步走过来，因为锻炼身上散发着满满的荷尔蒙。金钟云下意识躲了躲，看样子自己还没习惯李东海这令人发冷的信息素。

“钟云啊，哥跟你说......嗯...？...东海？”

西洋杉冰冷的味道窜进金希澈的鼻子，自己好像瞬间醒了酒，一下子从李东海身上弹起来，自己走回了房间。

“我就说东海这个味儿适合醒酒啊哈哈哈哈哈哈”

金钟云放心不下一惊一乍的金希澈，跟着进了他那红白相间的刺眼房间，哄着金希澈去洗澡，自己又帮他把床头有些发黄的白玫瑰换成几朵新鲜的。

“钟云哥，希澈哥是不是最近太累了...我从来没见他喝醉过...”

李东海帮金钟云修剪着玫瑰花，听金钟云说白玫瑰的香气能让金希澈睡得很安稳。不过他怎么也想不明白千杯不醉金希澈今天怎么会如此失态。

“啊...对...太累了。他太累了。”

除了金希澈本人，只有金钟云知道，金希澈今天能醉成这样，是因为今天晚上利特出席了。

金希澈还没从浴室里出来，金钟云和李东海打了声招呼就离开了。走出去还没两分钟，李东海就叫住了金钟云。

“哥，以后再有什么应酬带我一起去吧...”

“我们东海原来不是最讨厌这种事情吗...？”

“...你和希澈哥太累了...”

“...”

金钟云抬手想揉揉李东海的脑袋，用不到一秒粗略估计了一下两个的身高后，把手搭在了李东海的肩上。

“行，下周的晚宴你一起来吧。也不用太担心，就吃个饭而已。”

金钟云心里突然有种孩子长大了的欣慰感。不过也的确，金家小少爷李东海分化成（假）alpha的话已经放出去了，怎么说自家也是有头有脸的家族企业，再不把李东海带出去见见人，别人还以为金家在玩什么金屋藏娇。

好像还真是金屋藏娇。

金希澈此时正躺在床上思绪万千。今天晚上自从那股熟悉的白玫瑰的味道飘过来以后，他整个人都不淡定了。旁边的金钟云怎么劝他也不听，就自顾自地给自己灌酒，他能感受到自己每说一句话声音都在颤抖，也只好麻痹自己是酒精的作用。

金钟云感情细腻得他自己都害怕。今天晚上的时候，自己只是看到金希澈倒酒的手顿了顿，便觉得不太对。下一秒利特那股玫瑰花香飘过来的时候他就明白了一切。

利特见到两人也是一愣，随即若无其事地向两人敬酒。

“希澈，艺声，好久不见。这次合作的项目很令人期待啊。”

还是那标准的微笑。还是那个小小的梨涡。他还叫了自己希澈。但是不过是因为自己在这个时候只能叫希澈，就跟金钟云在这个时候只能叫艺声是一样的。

金希澈不喜欢这样的他。和自己在一起的时候利特从来不会有这么生疏的感觉。在床上的时候也不会。可是出来那件事情之后利特就头也不回地走了。金希澈挽回不了，也没能阻止利特清除了自己的永久标记。

金钟云一直不明白金希澈怎么做到能区分白玫瑰和其它玫瑰味道的区别的。金希澈只告诉他两个字：干净。

太干净了。干净得把他金希澈的味道去除得一点儿不剩。

不过好歹也没有别人的味道。金希澈苦笑着。

TBC.


End file.
